Quicksilver
by devineggins4
Summary: Peter Maximoff discovers something about his past.
1. Chapter I

Peter sat still on the floor holding his sister as he watched the news.

The man he had helped free just days ago was giving an announcement.

He was attacking the President and managed to move a whole stadium around the White House.

"Peter."

He turned around as he heard his mother's call.

"I need to tell you too Lorna. Wanda will you please come here?"

Peter's sister Wanda yelled back from her room.

"Give me a minute."

Peter's mother soon had a serious look on her face.

She was slightly crying.

"Whats wrong, Mom?"

"Peter. That man is someone you all know."

"What do you mean?"

"He..he's your father."

"What?"

"Yes. Erik Lensharr is your father. I haven't spoken to him in years. Things didn't really work out between us. We went our seperate ways after two years of marriage."

Peter removed Lorna from his lap and stood up to face his mother.

"A..Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's the only man I ever loved."

"Wow. I broke him out of prison. And now he's attacking the president."

"Peter I can tell this is alot to take in but, please know that he was not always this evil."

Peter solemnly looked down to the floor.

"He was not always angry. He was once a good man. He wasn't always this monster."

Peter felt mixed emotions as he tried to convey them.

He turned and ran through the hall.

He blurred past his twin sister Wanda who was walking towards the living room.

Peter ran into his room and sat on the couch.

He sat and thought about his life.

_Peter at age 12. Peter was running at normal speed. He was running from a security guard at his school._

_"Come back here!"_

_"Hey, if you wanted this taser, you should've kept it well hidden."_

_Peter ran faster hoping to escape._

_The security guard sped up and grabbed Peter by the arm._

_"Gotcha! Give me back my taser,kid!"_

_"You asked for it."_

_Peter kept pulling until his arm was completely free and turned on the taser._

_"Here you go!"_

_Peter jammed the taser into the guard's stomach._

_The guard fell to the ground in pain and defeat._

_Peter turned away and ran._

_He ran faster and faster._

_He just kept running. _

_He couldn't seem to stop running. He tried to stop and he kept going._

_He eventually stopped running and realised he was in the desert._

_"What the heck? How'd I get here?"_

_He looked around hoping to find someone. Anyone who could help him._

_He was lost. Lost and alone in the desert._

_He started to walk and became bored._

_Then he began to run._

_He kept running and eventually he was back in New York._

_He ran home in a blur._

_"Mom!Mom!"_

_His mother rushed into the kitchen to find her son._

_"What's wrong, Peter?"_

_"I ran..into the desert."_

_"What?"_

_"I was running and next thing I know I'm in the desert."_

_"Peter you're not making any sense."_

_"Mom. I have super speed!"_

_"Peter."_

_Peter began to get excited and jittery_

_"Peter."_

_"Just look mom!"_

_Peter ran into the kitchen and back into the living room in half a second._

_"Peter."_

Peter thought about how good it felt.

How it felt that day. How great it felt to be able to do that.

After that he loved to cause trouble with his newfound ability.

Whether it was stealing, pranking, or troublemaking in general.

He'd do it. He'd do it because it was fun.

Now he knows that this is all possible because of that man.

He knew when he broke him out that he was bad.

He just didn't know he was related to him.

He had no idea.

He never even suspected this.

And now he must live knowing that he is the son of Erik Lensharr.

He is the son of Magneto.


	2. Chapter II

He thought back to the first time he ever saw Erik or rather what he believed was the first time assuming he was there at any point of his childhood.

"So what they got you in here for?" He questioned Erik on the elevator.

"Come on, man. What'd you do?" Erik looked slightly annoyed for a second before replying.

"For killing the president." Peter's attitude instantly changed as he began to mouth words

'Wow.' he then turned and mouthed to the taped up guard.

'Him?' The guard only sent a look with a mix of confirmation and fright.

He turned once again to Erik.

"So you know karate,man?"

"I know no karate."

The doors of the elevator open and two men stand on the outside- Proffessor Charles Xavier and Logan two of the three men that Peter was brought here by.

Peter smiled victoriously proud of what he had done.

Erik spoke up

"Charles?"

Charles charged forward and punched Erik in the fast stumbling onto the wall as Erik fell to the floor.

Peter watched with a look of slight disgust. He didn't know why he was disgusted but he felt that way.

Suddenly multiple guards came into the room and began to shoot.

Peter was not phased. Not phased at all.

Peter put on his head phones and ran up the wall.

He began to mess with each guard and moved all of the bullets out of the way.

Before they had realised it Peter had caused a huge effect as all of the guards fell to the ground each in a different way.

Peter stood there waiting for them to exit the room.

His hair was wet and he was wearing one of the guards' hats.

Peter will never forget that day.

He was surprised he was never found by the government. There were slow moments. He hated to admit it. He slowed down to just stand and talk or formulate a plan and quite a few people saw his face. He is not hard to miss with his silver hair and his speed.

But now none of that mattered. Now. Right now. His father is terrorizing the nation and for once in his entire life, Peter is feeling regret.

He turned on the multituide of televisions in his room and continued to watch the live feed.

As he watched and listened to what his father said, his mind raced just as fast as him.

Multiple thoughts kept going through his head.

He could easily keep up with of those thoughts included his name.

He couldn't stop thinking about him.

He thought of this man. This evil bastard who is his father.

He glared at Magneto on the screen before grabbing the remote and chucking it at the largest televison at light speed.

"Get out of my head! Leave me alone!"

Upstairs Wanda, Lorna, and Margaret stood looking downstairs too nervous to talk to Peter.

"How is he Wanda? What is he thinking?"

"He's overreacting. Having multiple thoughts. They're too fast for me too read them all. My head. Its starting to hurt." Wanda said after trying to read her brother's quick mind.

"I think I need to lie down."

Peter's head begins to hurt as well. He lies down on his couch in aching pain. Quietly whispering.

"_That man is evil. That man is a bastard. That man CANNOT be my father."_


End file.
